Not Your Mother's Ball
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Draco is in charge of hosting the winter charity ball, and the young generation of Ministry officials decide to turn the party into a drunken game of truth and dare, resulting in Harry and Draco being dared to 7 minutes in heaven.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2188

Title: Not Your Mother's Ball

Note: For Aya Deyfair- Thanks for the plot bunny!

Prompts:

[Senario] 7 Minutes in Heaven

[Pairing] Drarry

[Setting] Drunken Ministry party

AU!

Warnings: Suggestive content

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Doctor Who Day: Write about a character who has lived though much

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 758 [Senario] We've been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now i think i might actually be in love with you

Word … (word) courtesy

Scavenger hunt write prompt: winter

* * *

Draco Malfoy groaned. How had he gotten himself into this mess? He needed to host the winter charity ball, and his mother insisted he take over as host. This was a yearly Ministry tradition, and after losing her husband to the Dementors kiss she was more intent than ever to hold onto something.

Of course, the invitations need to be sent out well in advance, to everyone working there. Draco groaned as he wrote out Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's names. Then he paused, feeling a grin as he wrote out Harry Potter. He was surprised they had ended up being friends after it all. Turns out Harry was actually quite an interesting guy to have as a friend.

He still didn't care much for his friends, but after they got married it ended up that the two of them had started hanging out more and more. He hoped that Harry would show up and make this winter ball a little more interesting.

Perhaps they could sneak out after his mother went to bed and go have shots at the pub or something. He sometimes wondered if Harry's friends still believed he was a bully.

The party planner had all the details covered. Everything from the Christmas tree to the table coverings. Well, almost everything. Draco still needs to sit and handwrite all these invitations to a bunch of stiffs that probably wouldn't show. He knew his father had caused the Malfoy name a lot of damage, but maybe they would show up anyway just for the image? It was a charity event after all. He was merely inviting them out of courtesy anyway.

_You are hereby cordially invited to the annual Malfoy Winter Fest Charity Event. Please RSVP before the tenth of December. Everyone is required to donate to the War Wreckage Orphanage foundation. _

_Regards, _

_Draconius Malfoy_

He signed his name, pushing the completed invitations to the side. The only thing about the night he was looking forward to was the potential to get completely wasted.

These events were usually stiff and awkward and he intended to try and make it a bit more friendly for the younger crowd that was now taking up many of the positions that used to be exclusively taken up by the older generations. That is why he had gotten his mother to budge on an open bar. She disliked the idea, thinking it beneath them, but it would attract the new generation.

If anyone had told him that Hermione Granger would be Minister for Magic he would have eaten his favourite emerald green hat in protest. It remained to be seen how much she would do, but after the previous ministers, she had already accomplished so much more in her time in office.

* * *

The night of the winter ball arrived, and the decorations were all in white, crystal and green. Not emerald green, more of a natural green. He made sure the entrance hall held a large Christmas tree, decorated with white lights and various baubles.

He also had a couple of Hogwarts themed ornaments hidden in between them. It wasn't overly obvious, so it wouldn't offend any of the foreign ministry officials. Only if one took a closer look one would see the tiny bit of Hogwarts pride reflected in the otherwise very neutral tree.

The chandelier lit up the entire entrance hall, as well as the small wrapped empty boxes under the tree, they were decorated in silver and gold paper. It felt empty, but Draco knew it was only for show.

* * *

The guests started showing up in bits and pieces and he stood by the door, being the perfect host until Harry arrived. He wanted to chat with his friend instead of standing at the door the entire time.

"Hey, glad you came," Draco said grinning, shaking Harry's hand.

"Wouldn't miss it, I don't suppose it's a coincidence the fundraiser is for the charity I started?" Harry grinned.

"Well, I must say, I would love to take credit for that but mother chose the charity," Draco admitted, his cheeks warming slightly.

"Well, thank Mrs Malfoy for me then," Harry said. He clapped Malfoy on the shoulder and walked into the dining hall.

* * *

Harry walked into the shining dining hall and was in awe. He never thought Malfoy Manor could look so warm and inviting. Even the crystalline decor in the entrance hall had nothing on this. The theme changed slightly to reds and greens, giving an inviting feel to the room. He spotted his name near the head of the table, and when he saw his friend had placed himself next to Draco, Harry had to laugh.

There were tiny green trees with lights charmed to show the guests name in green for the seating chart when he sat down, he saw the light turned red. He was quite pleased with how full the place ended up being. It would be quite good for the orphanage to raise some proceeds from the event.

The party went well, and Harry was happy with the proceeds the orphanage had raised. He grinned at Draco when the last amount was collected. He could see Draco was leaning on his arms, wishing for the time to go past.

He watched him get up from the table after dinner and Draco went straight towards the bar. There was a man behind the counter with a bottle of firewhiskey in his one hand. He saw the man set down a small violet shot glass, topping it up for Draco. He walked over just in time for him to knock the shot back. Harry walked up to him and Draco smiled at him.

"Let's get out of here for a while," Draco suggested, and Harry followed him out the back.

"Hey, it's Harry Potter," the barman exclaimed as they walked through the door.

"You know you have a drinking problem when the bartender knows your name—and you've never been to that bar before," Harry tried to joke but grimaced. Harry had always hated being recognized.

"Sometimes it's reassuring to know that I am not the only one pretending to be normal," Draco replied curiously.

"I must say I agree," Harry grinned.

When they returned home after a few drinks, most of the older folks had already left. Meanwhile, Hermione was entertaining the younger ones. They sat around the table drinking shots and playing truth or dare.

"What in Merlin's name are you people doing?" Draco complained. Hermione laughed, and Harry watched him sit down across the table. The violet shot glasses were now flowing freely, and soon Harry was having just as much fun as the rest of them.

"Truth or dare," Hermione said to him, her eyes were alight with mischief he didn't often see.

"Dare," Harry said, he didn't want to have to confess anything, he was sure Hermione wouldn't make him do anything too bad.

"I dare you and Malfoy to seven minutes in heaven," she started. "In that cupboard behind us." She pointed at a large storage space that was probably used as a scullery.

Both men went pink in the face, wanting to argue until Hermione simply opened the door and stuffed them both inside. She looked way too pleased with herself.

The last thing Harry saw was the look on Draco's face as the door closed. It wasn't something he could place.

"_Lumos_," Harry whispered. The two of them were standing right against each other, with no room to move away.

"Should we?" Draco asked, his voice was a bit slurred but Harry could make it out.

"Do you want to?" Harry asked curiously. Something about the proximity to the other man caused his body to feel excited. He couldn't help it, he hadn't been close to anyone in a really long time.

Draco moved his mouth within an inch of Harry and Harry took that as a yes. He could always turn his head if he didn't want to.

So Harry, never one to bail on a dare, kissed Draco. He could taste the firewhiskey on the man's lips and noticed a sudden hunger from the other man. Their kisses became more passionate and Draco's hand reached up into his hair. He felt his own hands move to the nape of Draco's neck, holding him firmly. The two men were kissing so furiously that they hardly noticed the timer go off and the door clicked open behind them.

Harry almost fell out at Draco's abrupt change as soon as they heard the click. He stopped instantly, and if it wasn't for the mess of the Slytherin's clothes and hair, nobody would have known he was just ravaging his friend in the cupboard. Harry was not as good at hiding his emotions.

"What the hell, Draco?" Harry cried suddenly. He didn't care that the dining hall still held some of their friends. Was Draco really that ashamed of him? When Draco said nothing, Harry stormed off furiously. Hermione looked between them and then followed suit, and so did the rest of the party. It was clear the evening was over.

* * *

"I love you," he said, he was looking at his blond reflection in the mirror and he grimaced. He loved Harry Potter, of all the men in all the world, it had to be Potter, didn't it?

Of course, he never thought that would happen. He never even knew he was attracted to men, well, there was that one time with Theo in school. Now that he thought about it, he had been interested in both guys and girls as long as he can remember. He had fallen for Theo, although Theo had told him it was "merely experimenting". He also fell for Pansy, for a little while during their sixth year.

Of all the people…. He rephrased the thought. He had finally gotten onto friendly terms with Harry and now, he wasn't sure how to mend the friendship. What if Harry wasn't interested in him? They had been pretty drunk that night.

Harry had started it, all that could be done was apologise and let things happen the way they should, he supposed.

So, he went over to Harry's place. When Ron opened the door, he couldn't say he wasn't shocked to see the Weasley there.

"Well, I'll go then," Ron said by way of greeting, and he was out the door before Draco heard Harry utter as much as a word. Harry was sulking on the couch. He was sitting with his legs crossed on the couch, staring into the lit fireplace.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Draco said, the words didn't come easily, he wasn't known for apologizing for anything. But he knew he had hurt Harry's feelings in one of two ways.

"What for?" Harry said, looking up from the fireplace to meet his icy grey eyes.

"I think I just found out why you are mad at me," Draco said suddenly.

"You did, you figured it out now?" Harry said, a slightly bitter tone to his words.

"Yes, at first I thought it was the kiss, of course, the kiss was incredible, but perhaps you didn't intend to feel anything, I sure didn't. Then I thought, maybe it was how I reacted around the rest of them as if nothing happened-" Harry cut him off.

"You don't say?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"Would you shut up and let me finish?" Draco insisted, so Harry motioned for him to continue.

"Harry, you need to understand, I've always been a very private person, and I never liked having my secrets so public. It freaked me out, and I know that it doesn't make it right but I never expected to fall in love with you…"

The air seemed filled with the hot air from the fire, was it that? Or was it that he had just confessed his feelings to Harry Potter and the man was sitting on the couch looked like he had turned into a cockroach?

"You— you actually mean that?" Harry said after what felt like forever.

"Yeah," Draco said with a shrug.

"Come here," Harry said. Draco looked puzzled, and when Harry got up and pulled him in, he realised that he was right. Harry wanted him too.

They kissed a passionate kiss that left them both breathless when Harry pulled away slightly.

"Wait," Harry said, his voice shallow from their passionate makeout session.

"Your hands were all rough and sexy, anyway. Go! Go use them on yourself or whatever," Draco shot annoyed at being stopped. The look on Harry's face made his heart race.

"I was only about to suggest we go to my room instead," he said cheekily. "I'd prefer to use those rough and sexy hands on you." That shut Draco up right away, and Harry took his hand to pull him to his bedroom.

"Get out of those clothes," Harry said as soon as the door closed behind him, and Harry started unbuttoning his shirt as well. They spent the night in the room exploring one another in a passionate daze, and Draco was happy he finally told the truth.


End file.
